Fragile Hearts
by Hearts.Made.Of.Glass
Summary: Emily has been hurt a few too many times by Naomi. Emily tries to soothe the pain she felt when Naomi cheats on her. But is it too late for Naomi to claim her place in Emily's life? With Emily unable to look at Naomi and Katie helping to ensure Naomi never hurts her sister again what will it take to win Emily back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, so being a huge Naomily fan (or more accurately a huge Emily fan!) I decided to write a little fan fiction for them. Yay! The fiction starts during Emily's episode of season 4, but it doesn't quite follow the episode exactly. anyway enough jibba jabba. Hope you enjoy the story if you do decide to read it_

* * *

The entire world seemed to fall away out of her grasp, this was normal right? When something horrible happened she comforted herself that the feeling was normal. But the thing that got her was she didn't care that she couldn't grasp the world anymore. Cause, well its not like that really mattered, not now. Standing on the ledge all it would take would be to lean forward too much, or to take one step. She couldn't see in front of her through the thick sheen of tears fogging up her eyes. It really seemed so easy to just step one foot out in front of her, she started to step.

Then that voice ran frantically around her ears "EMILY I'M SORRY" for a couple of seconds it was gone again, but then a softer almost defeated the voice was clinging onto her "Emily, please". It seemed so odd to her that hearing her named said by the voice behind her, made her feel ill, quite literally made her feel physically sick. When less than a week ago that same voice saying her name kept her warm when she had lost everything else. Perhaps that is why just moments before Emily didn't care about anything. Hearing the voice that she had cared so much for speaking stopped her from doing something stupid that much was true, the rest of that truth though was, that voice made her so incredibly furious. There was no happiness or love in her when she heard that voice, just unfathomable irritation and anger.

Emily couldn't help but wonder. How the fuck was she supposed to react to this whole situation? How the hell did Naomi think she would ever be forgiven? But more than anything Emily wanted to know Why wasn't she enough? What wasn't good enough about her that made Naomi do this to her? And why did she have to fuck another girl AND lie about it as well.

All of Emily's life was to please someone, it occurred to her that her life had never truly been hers before, it felt like it was when she was with Naomi, perhaps it had been, at least a little . But even Emily's time with Naomi had been Emily trying anything to please the outspoken confident girl she met. The only time Emily was herself was when she was pursuing Naomi and letting everyone around her know that, this was one part of her life that Emily would not let go of for anyone not anymore. But as soon as Emily got Naomi, Naomi had won, Emily was to be her door mat. Some where deep inside her Emily knew that she would never trust Naomi again. Perhaps its because Emily no longer trusted anything in Naomi and her the past now, nothing they had done or experienced together felt like it contained any truth. No memories with Naomi held any sincerity, not in Emily's eyes. Everything felt false. All the doubts Emily had ever had about Naomi were now set in concrete as truths. After all Naomi was free with her words and ready to lie when directly confronted. Emily would always see Naomi in that light from now on.

Every time Naomi had flirted with another girl or ignored Emily's presence or simply not noticed Emily entering a room because she was occupied with another girl or even the times Naomi told Emily she would just be a minute and had not returned ran through Emily's head a million times that day. And Emily was positively ashamed with herself for her to believe Naomi would have ever cared about her.

It was time to walk away. Time to call it quits. Emily need to go and bathe her wounds let them heal up and stay out of this war she seemed to be in. Emily collected herself as best as she could considering the situation, stepped away from the dangerously tempting ledge. She passed the blonde haired vixen that had seduced Emily's very heart and soul. When Naomi finally made her attempt at an excuse, " I was scared!" Emily might have given in and accepted the reason and thought about how to fix the situation if she didn't have that thrown at her every step of their relationship. Emily did understand how Naomi could not notice that she was terrified every single day but Emily still worked hard for Naomi because Emily had thought that they were more important than her fears. This time that excuse wouldn't be enough. Emily only response to Naomi's fear was " You're always scared." Emily kept going leaving Naomi alone on the roof top without looking back once.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is chapter two! hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Naomi didn't know what to do when she had gotten home Emily was just sitting there, pretending to read a magazine but Naomi could tell she wasn't . Emily's eyes didn't follow anything on the pages. Every time a page was turned Emily would just fixate her eyes on one picture or word not truly noticing anything that appeared on any of the pages. Emily was trying too hard to slowly vent her anger out of her, while also avoiding crying and throwing up simultaneously to notice what she was reading. It could be a magazine on the worlds best fishing spots for all she cared. Naomi had tried to ask Emily if she wanted anything when she had gotten home but Emily's only response was to turn another page of the magazine. Naomi wasn't idiotic enough to say anything else to Emily when Emily was as outwardly emotionless as she currently was. Well for the first 15 minutes anyway. After watching Emily in total lock down Naomi couldn't help but try to push through to her, so Naomi spoke up again, " Ems please, can't we talk about this? Please?" Emily just sat there and looked at the wall opposite her for a few seconds until she realised the girl behind her had spoken. The voice piped up again "Emily?" Naomi was obviously close to tears, it was visible in her voice, but all that Emily could notice right then was how whiny Naomi sounded. She knew it was cruel to think that of someone who was upset, that didn't stop the thought coming to Emily's head or Emily's need to get away from that Naomi.

Naomi watched, hope lighting her eyes, as she saw Emily finally close the magazine. She didn't care, whether Emily screamed, yelled, swore, or threw and smashed things ,as long Emily stopped pretending that she didn't exist. Naomi was starting to realise what her actions had cost her when Emily didn't even look at her as she walked to the door, picked up her bag and walked out.

Emily went to the park after Naomi started trying to talk to her, Emily just couldn't be in the same room as Naomi. It wasn't because Emily felt repulsed or angry or upset or shattered, although Emily was all of these things, they weren't the reason she had to go Emily just simply felt compelled to leave. She didn't want Naomi fussing over her, that all felt too fake. Emily just wanted to be alone to drown in her thoughts and to stop feeling so angry and pathetic with herself and Naomi, she just wanted to feel anything else.

So Emily left, and she didn't know if she could go back. Truthfully right now Emily just wanted to be alone. Emily just wanted to sit and let her soul pour out and let all the pain flow out of her and just let go. So Emily did, she let all that pain flow out of her sitting under a big tree in the park, the same park she had come to with JJ that one time. Where she had almost choked on vitamin C and cola . Today she just cried she let her pain flow out of her as much as she could let out, until her effects brought her to sleep under the shelter of the tree.

When Emily woke up it was much later that afternoon, not only that but there was someone next to her leaning on the tree, someone she knew very well. All the same it was very odd for him to be sitting there, out of character even. It was rare to see Cook sit still in any situation. But there he was just sitting calmly puffing away looking far off into the distance, not even turning when she stirred. Emily was starting to wonder if he actually hadn't noticed her waking up. Until she sat up and Cook handed her a cigarette, still he didn't comment or react to her in any other way. Cook sat and watched the shattered little red head sitting next to him. He had decided to stop and watch over her when he saw her lying there, it wasn't that the park was dangerous but even as that was it he knew how likely it was for her stuff to be nicked . Any other time and Cook probably would have be the one to light finger her belongings just to play a prank on her. The second he saw the girl though he could tell she'd been crying her make up was down right frightful and she looked pretty damn tatty. So instead the boy that everyone assumed to be heartless stayed by her side. She looked markedly better after a few drags on the cigarette, that was when Cook decided to find out why she was in such a state. "Emilio, what's the dealio here? I thought you and Naomi were in some kind of a lezza heaven. So why are you out here like this?" As soon as he finished speaking Cook saw that any remedy the cigarette had on Emily were reversed.

Cooks words hit Emily hard it was hard to comprehend how much things had changed. More than anything else though Emily was worn out now. "Cook, why do we let them fuck us up?, like completely torture us until we feel like we will die, why do we do it?" Cooks normally care-free façade faded for a bit as he thought over Emily's questions. He knew she was talking about Effy as well. Cook also didn't have to ask anything else of Emily to know that something had gone down with Naomi. " I don't know Emilio, I suppose its just life isn't it? Fuck some shit up, screw around with people and eventually get fucked up by the people we want to save from themselves." the two of them just sat there for a bit, both Emily and Cook where wound up in their own thoughts, when Emily finally had to ask Cook "does it ever stop hurting so bad? Like every single part of me fucking aches." almost more to himself than to his companion Cook's answer was "I hope so, I really fucking hope so." after a few moments Cook was shaken back to his usual self. " So Emily I know a great party just up the hill, lets go get really fucked up. Forget out everything and just surrender to the moment."

* * *

_ so did you like it so far? let me know! I would love to have feedback on what you guys do and don't think works!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is still a little bit slow paced so sorry in advance! also I realised I've forgotten to put in the previous chapters that I do not own skins. so here it is I do not own skins or any associated trade marks! _

* * *

The party Cook took Emily to was pretty much perfect for how she felt, the music played was the perfect mixture of screw you, misery and I am better than this. The music perhaps didn't work in favour of Naomi. Adrenalin filled the petite girl's frame the music made her feel strong and the atmosphere gave her power. Emily decided that the power wasn't going to be wasted. Moshing it up in the dingy and definitely illegal club Cook had found the red-headed girl knew that she had reached a turning point. Things were going to change. No. That wasn't right, everything had already changed. Naomi made sure of that. The only difference this time was Emily realised that all the pros were gone from what they had and the cons were so numerous counting them would take years. In that very moment Emily decided the bitter blonde who ruined everything was no longer an aspect of her life.

It was about 1 am when Emily decided to go back to Naomi's, she had gotten enough Dutch courage throughout the night. There was going to be no turning back for Emily now, letting herself in through the front door Emily quietly passed Naomi who had fallen asleep on the couch. Judging by the almost empty bottle of vodka in front of where the lifeless blonde slept she was going to be out for a while. Perfect. Emily was glad that she would be able to get her things with out having to confront Naomi, that was the last thing Emily wanted, the last thing Emily needed. Once the redhead stepped into the room she had shared, with the girl curled up on the couch in the other room, the night before, she rummaged to find the bags she arrived with and everything that came in them. After scurrying around to the bathroom and tip toeing around Naomi's sleeping form on the couch to collect all the last little pieces. Emily went to leave now that she had all of her belongings. But she couldn't help but pause, when she saw the goggles Naomi had gotten her sitting on the coffee table, on her way out. Another wave of anger flooded Emily as she realised the money used to get those goggles was from the girl Naomi had fucked when Naomi was supposed to be Her's. Not only that but those goggles were directly linked to causing the death of the poor girl Naomi had messed with.

Finally still in the early hours of the morning the red-headed girl reached her destination. Emily knew she was safe the second she was just standing at the end of the street. The familiar two storey town house beckoned her closer, until she was standing at the door with the realisation she didn't have a key, Emily had left it behind the day she moved out. Her hand was shaking she reached for the door bell. Emily wasn't worried or scared of her family's reaction to her being back. Actually it was quite the opposite she needed her family now more than ever. Emily needed to know someone cared and that not everyone would let her down. She saw the light in her parents room turn on then heard her dad shuffling down the stairs to the door. Emily was comforted when she recognised her fathers steps towards the door. As the door swung open she watched her fathers face change from being sleepily irritated at having to get up, to surprise and concern at the sight of his daughter standing on the door step. After leaning the cricket bat he had in his hand against the wall next to the door, Emily felt arms wrap around cocooning her in a Fitch hug. Still embraced by her Fathers strong arms Emily realised she was being led to the kitchen, where he dad pulls out one of the chairs for her to sit on. As she sits Emily can hear her dad rummaging through the kitchen, but she isn't bothered as to what he is doing . Emily just sits there , tears start rolling down her face with out her even realising they are there. All that Dutch courage from before its falling away from her, Emily starts to realise that it really is over now, and with out all that alcohol to numb the pain her whole body aches.

All of a sudden a mug finds its place in front of the broken girl as the chair next to her is occupied by her dad. Emily looks down at the cup and realises it has warmed milk in it. It's funny how the simplest action like provides a wealth of comfort, how felt protected she felt by the action. It was the same thing Emily's father would give her as a child if she had a nightmare or a really bad day at school, even on some occasions when Katie was particularly bossy. Emily held the mug in her hands warming them as she cried and her dad held her. Then the words she hated to admit escaped her "Naomi Cheated dad. I don't know why she'd do that." after cocooning his daughter in another Fitch hug, Rob Fitch tried soothing her "my sweet girl. It'll be okay". Not long after Emily's mother came down the stairs looking for her husband, "Rob? Where are you? What's happening down here?" Jenna's questions didn't stop until she walked in and saw who was sitting there with her husband. " Oh, Emily dear what's the matter? Did that horrible girl hurt you?" at her mother's words Emily just started crying harder in her fathers arms. Rob looked up at his wife seeing she was about to do her I told you so speech, he gave Jenna a look to tell her to drop it for now at least. Surprisingly Jenna actually listened and instead decided to help her husband guide Emily up to the room she shared with her twin Katie.

As Emily was taken into her room Katie looked up in confusion, Katie was worried when she saw her sister in such a state. The only thing that stopped Katie going over to her sister was her mother mouthing for her to stay put. Once Emily was in bed and starting to rest as she was crying her self to sleep, her mother stayed with her. To make sure she would be okay. Despite how harsh Jenna was on her daughter, she loved her, to see her daughter hurting so much was extremely difficult for Jenna. Its why the whole Naomi situation had terrified Jenna. Her fears had all come true as she watched the tears sliding down Emily's face.

* * *

_Okay so I know another misery chapter the next chapters should be less depressing! so please bare with me! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skins. **

**so this chapter is more bitterness. But a new character is introduced, and Emily finally has a back bone and doesn't hold back. **

* * *

A little over a week had passed since Emily had walked out on Naomi. That meant over a week of avoiding Naomi in hallways at college, during break times, on the way home from college, in the morning before college and after college when the gang hung out. At least Naomi and Emily were in mostly different classes. Unfortunately there was still English class though which they both shared. It had been Emily's favourite class before. Not now , now she dreaded it. So Emily came up with her own solution, simply to skip class.

It had even worked for the first few lessons, but Emily Knew she couldn't spend every English lesson out by the back green. Even if she did get all of her course work done. Now it was Friday a whole week of skipping class, still again this time Emily went straight to the back green rather than suffer through the hell that was her English class. As the petite redhead reached her destination she fumbled through her bag to find her fags, but of course it had to be one of those days instead of safely retrieving the desired item from her bag without incident all the books she had been holding slipped out of the nook of her elbow where they had been resting splattering all over the dirty ground to add insult to injury all the sheets contained in the books slipped out and fluttered around her also meeting their fate on the dirtied ground.

Already over her day at this day Emily dropped her bag where she was standing and started to scamper around collecting her course work. Emily was so busy chasing her belongings that she hadn't notice another person come to her aid on their way across the campus. When Emily noticed her helper she immediately felt grateful to the girl who had stopped to help her. As the last few pieces of Emily's course work were collected Emily took in the girls appearance from the simple lace up ankle boots she wore, with her dark jeans and olive-green military styled jacket covering a plain top and a long chain with a large leaf pendant hanging to the way she tied her long black hair in a pony tail with her straight fringe meeting her face just above the line of her eyebrows. She looked to be a friendly person. When the last sheet was picked up the girl headed towards Emily, as she handed everything back to Emily she smiled brightly saying with an accent Emily couldn't quite figure out "Well I think we got all the escapees" Emily smiled back and thanked the girl still wondering what country her accent was from. " No Problem" was the reply from Emily's helper, as she turned to make her way to class the girl called back "the answer is Australia. "

Just as Emily had settled and was taking a drag on her lit fag. She felt a persons presence behind her. Knowing exactly who it was Emily didn't turn around to acknowledge them. But Emily did say "What do you want Naomi? I'm not in the mood to deal with your fucking shit right now" Emily could feel Naomi shuffling nervously behind her, after an audible deep breath Naomi started to talk "Emily please look at me." Emily did oblige she knew she had to get this over and done with sometime, after all they shared all their friends they had to 'talk'. Naomi was so nervous she could already tell things weren't going well, after Emily had skipped this English lesson as well Naomi knew she had to take matters into her own hands and seek Emily herself so making some stupid excuse she left English class to find Emily. Emily didn't say anything instead waited for Naomi to start, Emily had nothing to say to her. Naomi seeing Emily wasn't going to start this conversation, not even sure if Emily would actually say a word to her like last time finally spoke again "Emily please can we just talk…. Ill do anything to make it up to you… it was a stupid mistake… I'm so fucking sorry… I was scared and I shouldn't have done it."

Emily felt all her hurt and anger fill her like an energy. Not a good energy a fierce, emotional energy, and this time Emily's hurt and anger was going to pour out of her system. " THEN Why did you do it? I FUCKING LOVE YOU NAOMI! But I can't live like this." Once Emily started she couldn't stop herself. Everything just poured out. "Sophia, Just proved to me I wasn't a paranoid crazy bitch, ALWAYS I felt like I was second best to you, when we went out and you ignored me the entire night flirting with every girl you saw. DID YOU THINK I COULDN'T SEE OR NOTICE OR DID YOU JUST NOT EVEN GIVE A SHIT!." Emily had started Yelling at Naomi and Naomi was looking helpless tears starting to fall, but Emily couldn't stop herself, she wanted Naomi to feel as shit as she had made her feel all those times. Emily did stop shouting well as much as she could control herself " IT wasn't A mistake its wasn't ONE time you hurt me it wasn't A SINGLE THING. Always you did it. But it was ONE time TOO MANY. AND Don't you dare say you were scared Naomi Campbell. Because right now I am absolutely paralysed with fear of what you could do to me and my heart. OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. And you're asking me to ignore that and to forgive you to try at this again!?" Emily's Voice gentled a little but it still was filled with steel as she said

"I will not do this again Naomi. I cannot do this again. We are done. I am done. "

Naomi was really crying now the tears blurring her vision. It took Every ounce of Emily's resolve not to go and comfort her. As much as she hated Naomi right now she still cared for the girl. And Emily did feel a wall of remorse crash down on her for being so cruel to Naomi. But she didn't feel regret. She couldn't because everything she said was true. And as horrible as it was Naomi needed to know how Emily felt. What the consequences of her actions were. Emily rustled through her bag, pulling out some tissues, and placing them on the ground next to where Naomi was now crumbled on the ground, Naomi took them as she noticed the redhead now turning to leave the conversation "I'm sorry" Naomi exhaled in a defeated voiced. Emily much gentler than she had ever spoken to Naomi could only say regretfully, " I know. But it's not enough this time. I'm sorry"


End file.
